The purpose of this study is to assess the pharmacokinetics of a nicotine aerosol in relation to cigarette smoke, and determine its tolerability and effects on smoking withdrawal symptoms. Preliminary results suggest that the nicotine aerosol is well tolerated and produces physiological changes indicative of rapid nicotine absorption.